Take Off
by ambarnes
Summary: The wedding is on! Only, the 'bride' isn't sure if his soulmate still wants him as his. Looks like Chris will have to set his ginger straight. WWE soulmate au fanfic follow up to 'Countdown'.


Sami readjusted his tie for the tenth time that day, gulping in oxygen he felt he had limited access to.

He felt like he was about to have a panic attack. In fact, he was about to. How was it that it came to this?

He wasn't supposed to be the one that got a happy ending — or at least, that's what he's been telling himself all his life. He was always destined to be a delivery boy.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Why had he been blessed with a man like Chris Jericho? It just didn't make sense. He had done nothing spectacular to catch the male's eyes — he just made himself look like a fool and a thief in front of him.

And yet Jericho had fallen head over heels in love with him at first sight.

"God..." He face palmed, beginning to get frustrated with himself and his insecurity, "why can't my demons go away..." he whispered, sinking to the ground with tears in his eyes.

—

"Has anyone seen Sami?" Chris asked, worried now. The wedding was about to start in less than an hour and nobody has seen his goofy ginger in a while.

"I'm pretty sure he's hiding from you," Kevin answered, sitting on Roman's lap and his head contently tucked under his man's chin, "he gets insecure of himself sometimes, and when he does, he always goes hiding in areas where he knows people can't find him. Check in the maze or something, I dunno," he opened his mouth for the cupcake his soulmate offered, taking in its taste before moaning.

"Yeah... Beats being around you two," Chris mumbled under hearing range as he trudged off, more than eager to get away from the two he, unfortunately, called his best friends now.

His first search area was in the maze, but he didn't know why he listened to Owens because he could easily get lost in this bush — stupid idiot.

A soft whimper was heard and he quickly twisted his body to the noise, recognizing the sound as —.

"Sami!" Chris cried out and started making fast paste to where he knew his fiancé was hiding away from society.

—

"Sami!" He heard Chris call for him and he startled, immediately wiping away his tears and straightening up, straining a smile on his pale lips.

Chris managed to find him in less than a minute, wrapping the younger male into his arms and planting kisses all over his face.

"Chris, Chris!" Sami cried and laughed with glee, playfully trying to push away his fiancé but failing to.

"Where have you been? I was worried about you! And I missed you!" Chris planted a kiss on his lips this time.

"I was just sitting here... Y'know, alone..." Sami gulped and looked down, avoiding Chris' now intense stare.

Chris knew something was up when Sami avoided his gaze, and tucked his thumb underneath the other's chin to get a good look at the ginger's eyes, "Sami? Is there something you wanna tell me?" He whispered, gently asking Sami to come forward with what he had on his mind.

Sami gulped again and shook his head, his eyes starting to tear up again as he became more anxious under Chris' eyes — he knew he was about to get found out soon, and he _hated_ that Chris could read him like an open book.

"Oh, Sami," Jericho murmured, bringing the young one into his arms, "I'm always here for you if you want to talk, okay?"

Just hearing the soft tone his One only used with him had broken the dam holding back the rushing tears and he was suddenly clutching onto Jericho for dear life.

"I just — I don't know why Fate decided to entwine our destinies together. You're perfect, _so_ perfect, too beautiful for me and I'm less than worthy of having you in my life, Chris. I'm confused!" The thirty three year old sobbed, his tears leaving a wet spot on Chris' vest.

Chris just listened intently, knowing that if he dare interrupt a delicate moment he could potentially ruin Sami and the man he loved would probably never trust him again whenever he wanted to come to him, which was something he didn't want.

Eventually Sami calmed down and only hiccups were escaping from his body, and Chris still held him in his arms.

"May I speak?" The older whispered, watching as his lover nodded, granting him permission.

"Sami, I'm pretty sure that if we weren't soulmates, we would still be soulmates," he smiled as Sami snorted, a grin on those lips he loved so much, "I can't imagine anyone else with me, you know why? Because there is nobody else I'd rather be with than you, Sami Zayn. You're my life, and I would kill for you. You know that," Chris pecked his nose, "so please, get those unwanted thoughts in your head and let's go get married now. Please?"

Sami smiled full on, nodding his head rapidly and taking his fiancé's hand in his own, running to where everybody else was.

On that day, November 20th, 2017, Sami Zayn became Sami Jericho and it felt like he had taken off.

"You're my life," Chris repeated to him as they shared their first dance, their favorite song as a couple faintly playing in the background, "did I ever tell you that?"

"Yes you did. You're my light in the darkness, always guiding me away when the monsters get too close," Sami murmured, leaning his face even closer to Jericho's.

Chris gave a look of love and adoration before kissing Sami for all he was worth and letting all his unspoken words of "I love you's" spill through their long, hard smooch.

And luckily for him, Sami returned the same message.

Kevin clapped for his best friends, smiling himself before turning to look at his alofa, Roman, "will we ever get married, Rome?" He asked curiously, hoping for a positive answer.

Roman placed his hand on Kevin's pregnant belly, soothingly rubbing it, "of course we will, Lelei agelu, when the time is right. But for now, let's let your friend have his time, okay?" He pressed his lips under Kevin's ear and nuzzled into the back of his neck, cuddling his soulmate close.

Everything was perfect for both parties.

• • •

 **Alofa - Samoan for 'love'.**

 **Lelei agelu - Samoan for 'good/perfect angel'.**


End file.
